A Ilusão de Tabuu
by Dejiko- Digi Charat
Summary: Logo após a batalha final contra Tabuu, seus mundos foram restaurados. Entretanto, seu salvador desapareceu sem deixar vestígios. E os lutadores parecem não se lembrarem de quem são... exceto um homem. Que acabara de vir de um coma.
1. Prólogo e Capítulo 1: Uma nova chance

Prólogo

Vozes de diversas direções invadiam minha mente, chamando meu nome.

"Snake" O nome ecoava pela escuridão. Tinha aquela terrível sensação de cair deitado. Meu corpo não movia, nem minha voz saia para desabafar o desespero inalado na garganta. Minha expressão era pálida e vazia.

As vozes ecoavam cada vez mais com o surgimento de uma pequena luz, meus olhos azuis refletiam o sinal que podia ser a minha saída daquela agonia. Aos poucos que se aproximava, ficava mais forte e maior.

Mas claro, estava errado. Na verdade, aquela luz foi só a entrada para o verdadeiro inferno.

A ilusão de Tabuu.

–-

01- Uma nova chance

Meus olhos lentamente se abriram quando a luz na verdade se tornara um teto branco. As vozes aos poucos foram desaparecendo se tornando uma só:

– Snake! - Chamou um rapaz de óculos, vestindo um casaco de lã preto. Sorrindo aliviado.

Atordoado, olhei para os lados e virei para sua direção.

– Quem... - minha voz saiu rouca e baixa.

– Sou eu Snake, Hal. O Otacon - interrompeu preocupado com a minha memória.

Repeti seu nome mentalmente. Logo, imediatamente vieram à tona todas as lembranças até chegar aonde estou. Foi como um raio, rapidamente lembrei de minha vida num piscar de olhos.

Soltei um longo suspiro e olhei novamente para o teto tentando relembrar de como cheguei ali.

– Está tudo bem Snake?

Fiquei um tempo em silêncio e ele se afastou da cama, preocupado.

– Acalme-se Otacon, estou meio confuso. - disse olhando-o de costas pra cama.

Virou-se e me encarou por alguns instantes, esperando uma reação minha. Olhei para todo cômodo intensamente iluminado com a janela que ocupava todo o quarto. Na cabeceira havia uma flor com as pétalas caídas. Me identifiquei naquela planta, sem forças para manter-se viva.

– Otacon - o chamei e de imediato, se aproximou de mim. - O que aconteceu?

– Você finalmente acordou Snake.

– Acordei? - virei para encara-lo espasmo.

– Sim Snake. Você estava em coma.

Arregalei meus olhos surpreso. Balbuciando, me ousei a perguntar:

– C-como? O que aconteceu?

Otacon sentou-se na cadeira que havia ao lado da cama e calmamente decidiu contar o ocorrido. Segurei sua mão tentando controlar minha tremeria .

– Você havia ido visitar o túmulo de Big Boss. De repente você chegou no hospital desacordado. E ninguém sabe como.

Soltei sua mão devagar e encarei o teto novamente pensativo.

– Tudo aquilo foi um sonho - pensei alto. Sentindo um alivio no peito.

– Sonho? - repetiu confuso.

– Não é nada. Só pensando um pouco.

Otacon continuou contando como ficou o mundo depois do fim do sistema Patriots. E a cura da Foxdie. O mundo não entrou em guerra desde que demos o fim da mesma, quando dormi a três anos. E aos poucos, todas as nações do mundo estão se reerguendo.

Logo, a enfermeira entrou no quarto surpresa e aplicou os medicamentos no soro. E saiu em passos largos.

– Otacon, porque aquela jovem está tão surpresa de me ver?

– Snake, antes de acordar, você soltou altos gritos de agonia. - disse sério. - Os médicos não esperavam que acordasse depois do ocorrido. Depois disso adormeceu por mais três dias.

Minha expressão não mudou e me mantive em silêncio. Ele continuou:

– Snake, ao menos está acordado. Ninguém mais tinha esperança de acordar mais, por causa de seu estado atual.

Suspirei e ergui minha mão podendo vê-la manchada pelo corpo que estava avançado.

– Com fim disso tudo Snake, ganhamos uma nova chance de vivermos. - Disse o cientista com um brilho nos olhos.

Um breve flashback veio à tona de repente na minha mente.

"Viva como um homem Snake, não como arma. Viva..."

Foram as últimas palavras de Big Boss antes de morrer diante do túmulo de The Boss. Sua mentora e verdadeiramente patriota.

– David...- Disse baixo, mas o rapaz ouviu.

– Hum? - murmurou confuso.

– Chame-me de David, Otacon.

Sorriu e colocou a mão em meu ombro.

– É bom tê-lo de volta amigo.


	2. Sonhos

Sonhos

Depois que acordei, fui obrigado a fazer exames para ser liberado do quarto. Os profissionais estavam bem surpresos com a minha recuperação repentina. Toda essa bobagem levou a mais uma noite no hospital.

E estava ansioso demais para cair no sono. Olhava as estrelas no céu tentando aceitar a realidade da qual de onde eu vim. "Aquela dimensão nunca existiu David", pensava para mim tentando convencer. Toda a experiência foi um sonho do coma para aliviar da dor que sentia.

–-Sonhos de David-

O relógio digital despertava do lado da cama a qual dormia. Soquei para desliga-lo e resmunguei baixo. Esfreguei meu rosto com as minhas mãos e encarei o teto.

Estava pensativo tentando me recordar da noite passada. A escuridão do cômodo me motivava a adormecer novamente. Suspirei cansado, naquele mundo, era o jovem e um veterano de guerra, Solid Snake. O homem de coração frio e cruel. Onde muitos sangues jorraram diante de seus olhos e nenhum sentimento de culpa era guardado. Treinado duramente para ser uma arma de guerra, Solid Snake era imbatível e um herói.

Muitos inimigos saberiam de meu ponto fraco, no instante que fui jogado a esse mundo. Desorientado no meio da floresta, sem contato com Otacon ou com o Coronel Campbell, diversas criaturas estranhas e incomum quase me mataram. Por um triz, um rapaz de túnica verde, me salvou e me levou à sua casa. Que por acaso, era uma mansão no meio de um bosque.

Estranhamente, vivia diversos tipos de pessoas e criaturas. Todos felizes e receptíveis, me aceitaram de braços abertos à família.

De início, foi difícil me adaptar a rotina dos moradores, que se diziam irmãos. Com o tempo, fui adquirindo a confiança deles e passei a ser tratado como da família. Consequentemente aqui, meu coração fez-me arrepender de todos os pecados cometidos durante minha vida como um soldado.

Nesse universo me sentia mais... Humano.

Um homem.

Como jamais senti isso antes.

Se soubesse como era boa a vida...

Repentinamente surgiu uma tosse e tentei segura-la e tossir mais baixo. Terminado, respirei fundo para recuperar o ar.

– Está tudo bem Snake? - murmurou uma voz do meu lado. Havia acordado com as minhas tosses.

Virei-me em direção da voz e lentamente, fiquei atrás do ser e envolvi meus braços envolta de seu corpo nu sob as cobertas. E sussurrei ao pé da orelha:

– Outro sonho de guerra querida, está tudo bem. -beijei-a e seu rosto virou-se para mim.

– Isso parecia tosse de cigarro. - Disse sentindo-se enganada.

Beijei-a diversas vezes enquanto minhas mãos acariciavam seu belo corpo nu. Para ser encerrado o assunto.

– Amo você Snake - Disse a moça já entregue aos meus encantos.

Beijei-a novamente e ela teve a oportunidade de ver um leve sorriso surgir.

Foi o único sorriso que dei enquanto vivo.


	3. Bem-vindo à Smashville

Depois dos exames que foram feitos em mim, finalmente recebi alto. Mais rápido que eu esperava afinal. Na porta do hospital, Hal segurava a mala me aguardando no fim da escada. Abri a porta de vidro e uma brisa acariciou gentilmente meu rosto, como se estivesse me cumprimentando: Bem-vindo de volta Snake. Essa ideia me deixava perturbado.

Uma jovenzinha loira de saia, blusa sem manga e um headphone pendurado no pescoço; subiu as escadas rapidamente e me abraçou calorosamente.

– Tio Snake! - gritou sorrindo de orelha a orelha com o rosto úmido com as lagrimas.

– H-hey! - segurei a menor um pouco sem jeito. Confuso, a menina saltou e se apresentou.

– Sou eu tio Snake, Sunny - disse fazendo um sinal de v com os dedos.

As recordações da pequena Sunny vieram à tona na mente. Comparada a última vez que a vi, não está tão "pequena" assim.

– S-Sunny? - balbuciei surpreso.

– Estou bonita, não estou? - girou e sorriu radiante para mim.

Grunhi e baguncei seus cabelos curtos.

– É bom vê-la Sunny

A menina alegre, ajudou-me a descer as escadas até a um carro vermelho. Hal guardava a mala enquanto entravamos no veículo. Partimos sem demora.

Estávamos a uma estrada dentro de uma floresta. O dia estava meio nublado e estávamos já a algum tempo enfurnado no carro. Sunny estava com seu aparelho em mãos e Otacon estava concentrado na estrada.

Estávamos num silêncio esquisito.

– É assim que comemoram a minha alta hospitalar?

– não diga isso Snake. Assim que soubemos, demos a notícia a todos. Todos ficaram felizes.

– é David - grunhi colocando minhas mãos no bolso da calça verde musgo. Como um presente divino, encontrei um cigarro e o acendi imediatamente.

– Não pode fumar dentro do carro - avisou a menor emburrada.

– Sunny, sabe como é seu tio - disse o cientista sem estar surpreso.

A menor bufou e voltou ao seu aparelho portátil. Não fazia muita questão de soltar a fumaça, naturalmente, ela saia de meus lábios carregando fora minha angustia e depressão. Como pode perder três anos de minha vida?

E a estrada não parecia não ter fim. E estava curioso do nosso destino final.

– Onde estamos indo?

Sem tirar atenção da estrada, começou:

– Desde que tinha entrado em coma, eu e Sunny nos mudamos para o interior para evitar de nos perseguirem e a você... David - deu uma leve pausa para dizer meu nome. Sorriu e continuou. - Vai gostar dela Snake, a cidade é pequena mas com bastante gente.

– O que eu mais quero evitar são pessoas Otacon - disse irritado mas, riu pela situação. - Otacon - continuei a conversa para um assunto delicado. - E a Meryl? Noticias?

Um longo silencio se instalou no veículo, suspirei e inalei o cigarro novamente.

– B-bem, Meryl visitou-o nos primeiros dias que esteve internado.

Um sentimento de confusão e alegria surgiu dentro do meu ser.

– unh... E como ela está?

– Ela se mudou com Akiba, estão casados desde então.

Meryl, sendo apenas a sobrinha do coronel Campbell mantida refém por terroristas da antiga Foxhound; Depois descobrira que era filha do coronel. Logo, anos sumida, reaparece ajudando-me a derrotar Liquid e os Patriots.

No meio do campo de batalha, apaixonou-se pelo soldado novato Akiba. Com o pedido de casamento feito ali mesmo, ambos se casaram logo após a missão para viverem com suas vidas em paz.

Na época que nos conhecemos, em Shadow Moses. Após a missão, vivemos juntos por um tempo no Alaska e depois desaparecemos. Eu continuei com meu o destino, destruir armas nucleares e derrotar Liquid. Ela continuou e cresceu na carreira militar.

Mesmo assim, nosso reencontro reacendeu nossas chamas de uma paixão antiga. Eu nunca consegui superar essa perda. Contudo, não tínhamos condições de mantê-lo. Somos totalmente diferentes em nossos destinos e nosso propósito de vida.

Mas aquele soldado apaixonado, era Snake. Sou uma nova história, David, então tudo foi deixado para trás.

– Então tudo bem, estamos chegando? - perguntei impaciente soltando minha última fumaça inalada de cigarro.

– Leva um tempo David, nos próximos minutos chegaremos. - Disse o cientista animado.

Assim dito, passamos o resto da viagem relembrando de alguns incidentes e algumas histórias para Sunny.

De repente, o carro passa por um arco de madeira escrito: Bem-vindo à Smashville. Nome incomum a uma cidade de interior.

Chegamos e estacionamos na parte mais movimentada da cidade: O centro de Smashville. Um parque cercado pelo comercio e arvores espalhadas. Muito movimento é esperado ali todos os dias. O rapaz estacionou o carro e saímos sem pressa. Trancou-o e bateu de leve em minhas costas, estava vestido com o casaco de lã preto.

– Seja bem-vindo a seu novo lar David. Bem-vindo à vida.

Minha face estava seria enquanto via tanta coisa em minha volta. Estava um pouco incomodado de estar cercado de tanta gente. Sunny segurou meu pulso e saiu puxando pelo meio do centro.

– Vamos lanchar nos Star's Dinner! - disse feliz tentando sem sucesso me animar. Mas fui deixado guiar pela menor.

Andávamos pela calçada movimentada do comercio. Noutro lado da rua já era a entrada do parque, que era enorme. Era o horário de maior movimento das lojas e aquilo estava me irritando.

Logo, no meio de tantas pessoas juntas e alvoroçadas, eu a vi. E parei imediatamente e comecei a suar frio. E o tempo ficou lento de repente para mim.

Uma linda loira de cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo, vestida com um lindo vestido azul marinho; caminhava fixamente para frente, como se estivesse olhando para mim. Estava em choque.

Talvez esteja louco. A loira passou do meu lado e vibrado nela, pude ver seus lindos olhos esmeralda. Mas, uma névoa de dúvida dominou minha mente.

Será que é ela? Ou não? É real? Ou estou em coma ainda? O que está acontecendo? Deixo ela ir? Ou...

Estava paralisado, com medo da resposta da jovem loira. Mas... o antigo soldado reagiria dessa forma. Sentar e assistir. Mas, sou um homem livre, tenho dever de escolher minhas decisões.

Finalmente, meu braço reagiu e agarrei seu pulso. Ela se virou bruscamente para mim.

–...!

– É você? A-aquela menina... - balbuciava tentando lembrar seu nome.

– David, o que houve? - perguntou Otacon assustado atrás de mim.

– V-você tinha um rato amarelo também. E-e veio das estrelas... Sou o homem soldado: Snake.

A moça me olhava por alguns instantes assustada. Lentamente, ela tirou minha mão do seu pulso.

– Desculpe, mas quem é você? - perguntou mantendo uma expressão de desprezo.

Senti meu peito apertar ao ouvir isso...


End file.
